Just Dance 2020
EVERYTHING HERE IS FANMADE,NOT REAL Just Dance 2020 is the 11th game in the series. Coming soon in 2019! Gameplay and Features * With Just Dance Unlimited, the dance-on-demand subscription streaming service, you have access to 400 songs and more! Every copy of the game comes with 1-month’s access on Xbox One, Wii U, Switch, and PS4! * The game learns your dancing habits and suggests content you will also like! Follow your instincts and pick the perfect pre-made playlist to match your mood,You can also create your own playlist of your favorite 15+ songs in the Just Dance 2020 tracklist, or let the game make recommendations created just for you. For every moment, there’s a Just Dance playlist. Tracklist * An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. * A (D) indicates that the song is playable on the demo version. * An (I) indicates that this song requires an internet connection to be played. It is only available on 8th-generation consoles. EVERYTHING HERE IS FANMADE,NOT REAL Just Dance 2020 is the 11th game in the series. Coming soon in 2019! Gameplay and Features * With Just Dance Unlimited, the dance-on-demand subscription streaming service, you have access to 400 songs and more! Every copy of the game comes with 1-month’s access on Xbox One, Wii U, Switch, and PS4! * The game learns your dancing habits and suggests content you will also like! Follow your instincts and pick the perfect pre-made playlist to match your mood,You can also create your own playlist of your favorite 15+ songs in the Just Dance 2020 tracklist, or let the game make recommendations created just for you. For every moment, there’s a Just Dance playlist. Tracklist * An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. * A (D) indicates that the song is playable on the demo version. * An (I) indicates that this song requires an internet connection to be played. It is only available on 8th-generation consoles. Just Dance Unlimited * An (N) indicates that this song is available on Nintendo Consoles (Wii, Wii U, Switch). * A (PAL) indicates that this song is exclusive for the PAL games (This includes the Nintendo Switch). ** An (RG) indicates that this song was supposed to be on the main track list of Just Dance 2019/2020, but was removed and later added to Just Dance Unlimited. * An (RU) indicates that this song is exclusive to the Russian version of the game. It is also available in other countries via Just Dance Unlimited. * An (ME) indicates that this song is exclusive to the Middle Eastern version of the game. It is also available in other countries via Just Dance Unlimited, ''but if it is a (MENU DD/MM/YYYY) it means that is not avaible for ''Just Dance Unlimited ''on other countries until the day written. * An (FC) indicates that this song is exclusive to the French and Canadian version of the game. It is also available in other countries via ''Just Dance Unlimited. Mashups Please make more of them Trivia This game will likely be featured on the Nintendo Wii. Alternatives Category:Mashups Category:What The Actual Fuck Category:Games Category:Fanmade Category:Fan Requests Category:Pop songs